Training Day
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: Could a brief training period between Sarah and Casey turn into something more?


**Title: **Training Day

**Summary: **Could a brief training period between Sarah and Casey turn into something more?

**Copyright Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing in regards to the TV show 'Chuck.' If I did, Adam Baldwin would be mine!

**Training Day**

Agent Sarah Walker sighed as she pulled the vest over her plain white t-shirt. Normally she loved training day and getting to kick Agent John Casey's ass but today she was in a complete daze. Chuck had just told her that even once their mission of protecting him was over, he would always be there for her, for anything. It was stunning and Sarah had actually let her guard down and smiled at the comment. However, she knew it was wrong. Once their mission was over, they were to leave Chuck behind, never see him again, and continue on with their lives. Her smile had suddenly turned to a frown as she broke the news to him. She hated seeing him upset and that look on his face was enough to shatter her heart. Sarah shook the memory from her head and grabbed her laser gun before entering into the maze in which Casey was waiting for her. She found him at the entrance leaning against one of the wooden walls of the maze. He had brought along Vera, his prized gun. Yes, John Casey actually named his weapons but Sarah knew better to ever say anything of it.

"Hey, you ready?" Casey asked impatiently.

"Sure," Sarah shrugged, seeming totally nonchalant about the whole thing.

"What's wrong with you?" Casey demanded, "Usually you're all feistied up about getting to point a gun at me."

"Not today."

"Bartowski, right?" Casey cocked an eyebrow.

"He told me he would always be there for me Casey…even after the mission is finished. I-I had to break it to him that we were never to see him again once we complete this. I told him we'd go back to our usual life that he will know nothing of and I told him that we'll never see him again."

"I wish you'd remind me of that more often. Life with out Bartowski!" Casey said excitedly.

"I…I left one thing out."

"What's that?"

"That…his mind will probably be erased of all things CIA. I-I just couldn't do that to him. I couldn't hurt him like that."

" 'Course you couldn't."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You couldn't hurt that little twerp even if you wanted to. You love him."

Sarah avoided eye-contact as she answered, "I do…love Chuck but only like a little brother whom I am forced to baby-sit. I could never have any romantic feelings for him even if I wanted to."

Casey nodded, understandingly, "Alright, so let's go. I need a chance to win back my dignity."

"Casey, you lost it long before I tackled you and held your head at gunpoint."

"Shut up, Walker. Let's do this."

Sarah was familiar with the plan. She would go to the right and Casey would go to the left. They would have exactly one minute on the clock to try and find one another and hold the other at gunpoint. They could use whatever force was necessary to gain power of the other. A video monitor was stationed along every wall of the maze. Big Brother was watching. Sarah almost wanted to slug the general for forcing her into this job, for forcing her to lead Chuck along but hurting a woman in as high up position as the General would mean life for Sarah – life in lock up. It would be worth it…she almost mused before aiming her hand-held laser gun. Casey had chosen Vera for this excursion. He had removed the bullets and added turned on her laser targeting feature. She was also motion-detectable which meant one step too close would be instant "death."

Sarah was used to the obstacle course routines the general made them partake in. Twice a week at exactly midnight they would meet in the disclosed training facility to go at it, to improve their skills, to take out their anger and frustrations on each other. As Sarah veered a corner, she realized that that was exactly what the two of them did. They took all their anger and frustrations out upon each other, and both of them stood there and took it. Sure, Casey would complain Sarah was getting 'wishy-washy' on him but other than that, he'd listen. And of course, for the rare times Casey needed help, Sarah was there ready to listen too. They were partners. Even if they never spoke of the bond they shared, both of them knew it was there.

"I'm gonna find you, Walker!" Casey shouted aimlessly into the maze. She rolled her eyes and continued with her search. Thirty minutes were left on the clock. She rounded another corner and then another. Soon she found herself right behind John Casey. He had kept his back uncovered. Foolish move. Before he knew what was happening, Sarah wrapped her arm around his neck and in a chokehold before putting the laser to his head.

"Got ya," Sarah grinned.

"Nice goin', Walker," Casey grumbled.

"Thank you."

"But you forgot one important thing."

"What's that?"

"Never, ever let your guard down," And with that, Casey pulled out of her grip and tackled her to the ground. He hadn't even bothered to put Vera to her head. Instead, he pinned her down and smirked at her, "Looks like I won, Walker."

"Damn it," Sarah hissed.

"Ha," Casey chuckled, "Alright, here," He offered her his hand to help her up but instead, she pulled him down next to her.

"You let your guard down," Sarah mimicked.

"Shut up," Casey rolled his eyes but made no attempt to get up. Instead, both of them hoisted themselves up by their elbow and stared at each other. Sarah quickly avoided eye-contact again. It was one of her support mechanisms. When she thought things were getting to far, she's instantly advert her eyes.

"So," Casey spoke first, "I think Bartowski is an ass."

"What else is new?" Sarah asked, wanting him to drop the Chuck subject.

"I mean, does he even realize what he's doing to you? You're beating yourself up over him but at the same time, he knew well and good that you and he couldn't be together or whatever. If you ask me,_ he's_ the one to blame. _Not_ you."

"Thanks," Sarah smiled at him, "But it still hurts knowing I can't protect him on this."

"Who protects you?" Casey asked before he could stop himself.

"I…I protect myself."

"And your partner. He'll be here to pick up the pieces, Walker. Every time you screw yourself over, he will be there. Understand?"

"I do. And I'll be there for you too, Casey."

" 'Course you will. I'm irresistible."

"Alright, _Casanova_. Let's get up before the General thinks we're doing something provocative down here."

"So?" Casey asked, "We are."

And with that, he grabbed her and kissed her.

"Casey!" Sarah gasped once she realized while he had kissed her, he had placed Vera to her head.

"Letting your guard down, never a good thing. I thought you'd have surely learned by now."

"Ugh," Sarah rolled her eyes, "You're so…_infuriating_!"

"Hate me?"

"No," Sarah smiled at him as he helped her up off the ground.

"Come on, I'll buy you coffee. That way you won't feel too bad about me totally kicking your ass back there."

"Ha, you and I both know I had you first."

Sarah decided not to push the subject. She was still flabbergasted by John Casey's intentions. Was it just to force her guard down or did he really mean the things he said.

"Walker, you say anything about what happened and I will shoot you. Don't want people thinkin' I've gone soft or anything."

Sarah smiled and nodded. Yes, she thought to herself, he meant every word.


End file.
